


Wait For the Dust to Settle Down Around Us

by mullinrawr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abused!Louis, Angst, Badass!zayn, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hybrid!Zayn, Hybrids, M/M, Student!Harry, Student!Liam, hybrid!louis, hybrids are hated, innocent!louis, kind of, slave!louis, student!niall, when isnt zayn a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullinrawr/pseuds/mullinrawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry lives in a world where hybrids are used as slaves, nothing more. They're dirt to humans, they're executed in front of crowds like nothing, and they matter to no one. The worst thing a person can do, is fall in love with one of these creatures. Harry doesn't understand this. Love is love no matter what. And well... Harry thinks hybrids are lovely.</p>
<p>So what happens when Harry lets Louis, the sweet little hybrid he sees in a coffee shop, into his home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here so bear with me please

At the turn of the 21st century, a lot about society had changed; one of the biggest aspects being the LGBT community accepted in most of society. Another was the discovery of a brand new species. Hybrids. These creatures were half human, half animal. It was an amazing thing, but no one knew exactly just where they came from.

            It started in Alaska, a fisherman found a fish hybrid, a mermaid. He showed it to the world and they went searching for more. Different types of hybrids started to be found. Wolf, rabbit, bird, gerbil, mouse, kitten and puppy hybrids were discovered, along with more fish. More were gathered, scientists studied them to make even more, along with breeding them. Because of course, when humans find something new, something that shouldn’t be, they can’t just leave it alone. They have to pick and prod at it until it withers away into nothing. The hybrids eventually evolved into modern day slaves, or pets. Then, rules were created for the new creatures and their owners.

 _I._ _All hybrids must be owned or reside in a pound. No free-roamers allowed._

 _II._ _Hybrids must wear a collar when outside of the owners’ residence._

 _III._ _Owners must have legal documents with them in public, stating the hybrid as theirs._

 _IV._ _If a hybrid misbehaves, they may be publicly punished or executed, only by permission of legal owner._

Hybrids were a very hefty price. A kitten or puppy hybrid, two of the more common types, were anywhere from four to six hundred dollars. Rabbit, gerbil and mouse hybrids were a bit more rare and cost a couple grand. Wolf, bird, and fish hybrids, the most rare, were ten thousand dollars and up. They were all a sign of wealth, especially the rare ones. They showed that you could spend money and were flaunted around like an expensive piece of china. Too bad they weren’t treated that way.

Families started buying these as pets or servants. Others such as single men used them for more brutal proposes. However, one of the most vile, disgusting things a person could do was fall in love with a hybrid. They weren’t human, and it was considered bestiality. So while the LGBT’s were accepted, love still wasn’t love. Not in society’s eyes.

Louis Tomlinson fell in love with a human. Bad hybrid.

Harry Styles fell in love with a hybrid. Bad human.

“I’m sorry, Harry. You should have made a better choice. You brought this on him and yourself.” The gunshot went off and the crowd screamed.

                                      

Harry looked out of the window of his favorite coffee shop, sighing at what he saw. A poor kitten hybrid was being dragged by her tail up to the round stage in the middle of the town square. The crowd laughed and mocked her, finding what was happening hilarious. The executor stood there with his whip ready, a sinister grin on his face. At the first crack, Harry turned his head away. He couldn’t watch such a beautiful, innocent creature being punished.

Society had evolved into something ugly, something that should have stayed in the middle ages.  These poor hybrids were enslaved and hurt and treated like shit. If Harry was lucky enough to have a hybrid, he would take care of it. Treat it as if it were his baby. Hybrids were beautiful creatures; he wished that he had the money to buy one. But as a student in Uni barely holding on to his job at the cinema, there was no way in her he could ever get one.

When he finished drinking his coffee, he got up and stuffed the cookies he bought in his pocket. On the way out, he passed a too-skinny looking kitten hybrid. He bit his lip and stopped, kneeling down to ‘tie his shoe’ and sliding his cookies to the poor chained up boy. The hybrid looked up with wide blue eyes, hesitantly taking the cookies and hiding them from his owner. Harry winked, pressing a finger to his lips and smiling kindly. He stood up, catching a glance at the gorgeous hybrid’s collar before he walked out.

_Louis, what a lovely name…_


	2. Chapter 2

The second time Harry encountered Louis, he had been thinking about the hybrid for a week. The boy had been gorgeous. Little whiskers, a cute little button nose, a fluffy white tail, big blue eyes, and adorable little white ears on top of his head to top it all off. All he wanted was to wrap sweet little Louis in a warm blanket, cuddle him up and shield him from everything bad in the world. It was obvious the hybrid was abused, and Harry wanted nothing more than to change that. He sighed and shook his head, sitting up from where he was stretched out on the grass. He reached for his textbook, figuring he should get some studying done.

Louis whimpered a he was slapped, and then thrown at the glass table, the thing shattering at impact. He cried out as some of it cut into his skin, attempting to pull himself up. His owner pulled him up by his ears, screaming at him to clean up the mess, then dropped him back in the glass. Pain shot through Louis’ back and he screamed brokenly, lying helplessly in the pile. The moment his owner left the room, he jumped up and ran out of the house as face as he could. All that was running through the poor hybrids mind was the determination to get away. His body was pumping with adrenaline as he pushed the pain to the back of his mind. Louis needed to get away, he needed to be safe.

London was a big place, or at least it seemed like it to Louis; until he caught sight of someone that was just all too familiar. It was the boy, the very nice boy who gave him the yummy food, when he didn’t even know him. He would protect Louis, he just knew it. There was no hesitation as he darted across the park, throwing himself in Harry’s lap. It was then that his body finally gave out and he passed out, his body going limp against Harry.

Harry looked down at the hybrid in shock, tilting his head. It took him a second to realize that the hybrid was cut up and bloody, and it took him another second to realize that it was the little kitten hybrid he had given his cookies to, Louis. He bit his lip and looked around before shrugging off his coat. Draping it around Louis’ shoulders, he stuffed his textbook in his bad and stood up Harry was going to protect Louis.

The walk home was long as always, only feeling longer with Louis cradled in his arms. But Harry didn’t mind as all. After all, he got to keep Louis safe, just like he wanted. Oh the poor thing, Harry couldn’t understand how someone could hurt such a perfect looking boy like Louis, He was just so pretty, and the fact that he trusted Harry enough to run to him when he was in danger, after Harry only gave him a few cookies made him feel all warm inside.

 

When he got home he draped a blanket over the couch, and then set Louis down on it. After he picked most of the glass out of his skin, he went to the bathroom and wet a rag. He wasn’t sure how to treat Louis’ wounds, but he would try his hardest.

The little kitten hybrid was still out cold when Harry went back into his living room. Letting out a sad coo, he knelt down by him and ran the rag over some of Louis’ cuts. It took him a moment to realize that it wasn’t going to wash away all the blood. So he picked Louis up and carried him to the bathroom.

Fortunately, Louis wasn’t cut up too bad; he only had one that was deep, trailing along his shoulder blades, and a few little ones. Harry set him in the bathtub and started washing off the blood, getting out the rest of the glass. He was careful when he ran his fingers over Louis’ skin one last time, checking for any more glass.

Half an hour later, Louis was clean and wrapped up in a fluffy towel. Harry picked him up and carried him to the bedroom, setting him down on the bed and checking his wounds. The only one that was still bleeding was the big one on his back, so Harry wrapped some bandages around the hybrids back and chest. When he was about to put it away, he heard a tiny whimper and a soft mew, making him turn to Louis. He gave a small smile and sat next to the small boy, running his hand through the tiny boy’s still wet hair.

“Hello there, sleepyhead,” Harry cooed, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Louis’ forehead. Louis slowly opened his eyes and relaxed when he saw Harry, letting out a tiny sigh. It was the safe man, the one from the coffee shop. Louis was okay as long as he was with him.

“Hi,” He spoke in a shy voice, trying to sit up. Harry pushed him gently down to lie on the bed.

“Don’t try and sit up, love. You’re hurt. I cleaned you up and now you need to rest,” He said, playing with Louis’ hair. “Let’s get you dressed.”

With another kiss to Louis’ forehead, Harry stood up and moved to the dresser, getting out an old pair of sweats that were too small, and a shirt. He helped Louis get into them and smiled at how adorable the hybrid looked, so tiny in Harry’s clothes.

“Did you like the cookies I gave you?” He asked, receiving a nod from Louis. At the mention of food, Louis’ stomach growled and Harry sighed. “You haven’t eaten in a while, have you?” He waited for Louis to shake his head before he continued. “Alright, let’s go get you some food, so we can get that little tummy of yours full.”

Picking Louis up, he walked out of the bedroom and into the bedroom. Harry set him down on the couch carefully, moving the sheet that was there. He turned on the TV for Louis before heading to the kitchen, making sure to brush his fingers against Louis’ kitten ears on the way.

Everything was so big to Louis, so new. Some of these things he had seen at his owner’s house, but he wasn’t allowed to touch them, and he never knew what they were. He had seen a couch before, but he had never laid on it, or even touched it. Harry’s couch was so soft and comfortable, like his bed. The new things were all just so wonderful. Louis would definitely get used to this.

He was pretty sure Harry would keep him safe since he had taken care of Louis already, but however nice Harry was, Louis still felt a little scared. Abuse was all he had ever known from anyone he met except Harry. But people could change quickly and Louis wasn’t going to completely trust Harry just yet, no matter how nice he seemed.

“I made you some pasta. And I even brought you some milk because you know... cats like milk…” Harry spoke up, carrying a plate of spaghetti in his hand.

Louis watched him curiously, his ears twitching as Harry walked closer to him. His eyes traveled down to the plate Harry was carrying and he tilted his head. Harry had called it pasta and Louis could remember his owner eating food that looked just like that. So certainly, this couldn’t be for him. But Harry sat down and twirled the pasta around the fork, then held it up for Louis to eat.

“Go ahead,” He urged gently, smiling at Louis. “I promise that I’m not that bad of a cook,” He teased. Hesitantly, Louis opened his mouth and took the bite, surprised at how good it was. “Do you like it?” Louis nodded slowly, opening his mouth for another bite when he finished the first. Harry chuckled and fed him some more.  “You don’t talk much, do you?” He asked. Louis shook his head, moving a little closer to Harry. When the plate was clear and Louis’ stomach was full, he finally spoke up again.

“Thank you,” He said meekly, making Harry smile in response.

“You’re welcome Lou,” Harry cooed. Louis stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out who this Lou person was. But then he realized, Lou- Louis. Oh, a nickname. Louis had never had a nickname before. He smiled a bit at Harry and got up, taking the dish and starting towards the kitchen. “Wait, what are you doing?”

Louis looked back towards Harry, tilting his head. “I’m going to wash the dishes, sir,” He responded. Harry gave a heavy sigh.

“Oh sweetie, you don’t have to do that,” He murmured, getting up and walking towards the hybrid. “Just go sit down and relax. And don’t call me sir, call me Harry, okay?”

Louis nodded slowly and let Harry take the dishes from him. He followed him into the kitchen and watched as he put the dishes into the sink, starting to wash them. When Harry finished, he turned around and smiled at Louis while he dried his hands. “Why don’t you just relax for a while? Go watch TV, I have a bit of homework to do,” He said, walking over to Louis and putting a hand at the small of his back.

“What’s homework?” Louis asked, looking up at Harry. The boy chuckled, rubbing at his back.

“Something you don’t want to do,” He replied, smiling widely at the hybrid. “Just go watch TV, sweetie, you need to relax,” He murmured, pressing a kiss to his head and letting his lips linger there for a moment. Louis nodded obediently, loving the attention he was getting.

“Yes si- uh… Harry…” He whispered, deciding then that he was going to like staying with Harry- if Harry allowed him to.

 

Staying at Harry’s house was really nice, just like Louis thought it would be. Harry let him watch TV all day and when he wasn’t bust with his homework, he would cuddle with Louis and watch it with him. It wasn’t a very long time before Louis realized that he really liked it when they watched Doctor Who, curled up on the couch with Harry’s fingers stroking softly over his ears.

Two weeks had passed when Louis stated getting very curious about this homework that Harry always had to do. It was bad enough that Harry went to classes for hours a day, but then he got home and had to work on homework for another few hours.

So one day, when Harry got home, he kissed the space between Louis; ears and headed to his desk, Louis got up and followed after him. He stood next to Harry, looking down at the book he was reading and trying to make sense of the squiggles.

“What’s that?” He spoke up. Harry glanced up, smiling at the hybrid he had already begun to think of as his.

“What’s what, love?” He asked, glancing back down at the desk.

“That,” Louis said, tapping the book. Harry smiled, scooting back and pulling Louis into his lap. The idea that Louis couldn’t read hadn’t even crossed his mind. Most owners never taught their hybrids how to read. They just ordered them around and taught them how to clean, or cook.

“The text?” Harry asked, getting a little shrug from Louis’ in return. The small boy curled his fingers in Harry’s shirt, looking down at the book still. “Those are words, baby,” He explained. Louis looked up, tilting his head.

“Like we say?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “That’s how they look when you write them. You put them together and read them; it’s kind of like listening… but with your eyes.”

Louis giggled at that, scrunching up his nose and doing the thing that Harry could only describe as pure sunshine. He looked beautiful; Harry never wanted to take his eyes off of him. “That’s silly,” He giggled.

Harry smiled, scratching his ears and earning a purr from him. “Yeah well- it’s true. That’s what reading is.”

“Can you teach me?” Louis asked shyly.

“Sure,” Harry hummed, looking back down at the book and showing Louis a few simple words. “I’ll teach you the alphabet and how to write and everything. It’ll be great practice,” He chirped. He was studying to be an English teacher, so being able to actually teach someone would be perfect. “Go play for a bit, you can watch TV and work on your puzzle. I’ll start teaching you when I’m done with my homework.”

Louis nodded and got up once Harry placed a kiss between his ears, padding over to the living room and going to the coffee table. A half-finished puzzle was laid out on it. He had been working on it for almost a week. Harry had gotten it for him so he would have something to do. At first, Louis couldn’t figure it out and started getting really frustrated. But then Harry helped him understand what to do, and he worked on it all the time.

He was so focused on the puzzle that he didn’t hear the door open and close. He only looked up when he heard a loud Irish voice call out “Harry, I’m home!” Making him shriek and hump, his ears flattening out as he ran over to the dining room to hide himself behind Harry. “Whoa! When did you get the money to buy a hybrid?” He asked. Louis grabbed on to Harry’s shirt as he got up, peaking out just slightly at the blonde Irish boy.

Harry looked up, reaching an arm back to hold Louis. “Niall? I thought you weren’t getting home for a few days,” He said slowly. “I uh… this is Louis.”

“My classes started early- when did you get him? How did you get him? He looks like a purebred, shit he must have been expensive! He’s so pretty, though!” Niall squealed. Louis watched him with wide eyes, blushing a little at the end. This boy was so full of energy, and he just seemed nice, Louis wouldn’t mind being around him.

“Slow down, Niall,” Harry chuckled. “I didn’t buy him; his owner hurt him so he ran away. He found me and I took him home. He’s the sweetest little boy ever, aren’t you, kitten?” He cooed, stepping out of the way so Niall could see Louis better, but wrapping his arms around his waist so he could keep his baby boy feeling safe.

Louis glanced up at Niall, studying him for a moment. He looked friendly, his blue eyes and pale skin, his blonde hair that was growing out brown. No, he didn’t look mean at all. “Hello sir,” He said softly. Harry and Niall both laughed, making Louis blush yet again.

“Just call me Niall, mate,” He said, Louis nodding a little in response. Harry kissed his ears, smiling.

“Why don’t you go back to your puzzle now? Me and Niall will be there when I finish my homework and he finishes unpacking,” Harry said, smiling at the hybrid.

“Okay,” Louis nodded, turning and running off to the living room. He waited patiently for Harry and Niall, playing with his puzzle.

A loud squeal came from him when Harry and Niall finally entered, making them both jump in surprise.

“Are you okay, kitten?” Harry asked. Louis looked up with a wide grin on his face.

“I finished it!” Louis announced. Harry grinned, rushing over and pickling Louis up, twirling him around while pressing kisses all over his face. Louis giggled, putting his hands on Harry’s shoulders.

“I’m so proud of you, baby!” Harry grinned.

Niall just watched, a bit confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to update! I think I'm gonna do them once a week :)

Louis liked Niall. He was funny and nice and Louis didn’t even mind when the Irish boy was alone with him. Harry would go to class but Niall would be at home, and the two of them would play games or watch TV together. Niall taught him lots of things as well, like how to make cookies and sweets (which were usually gone by the time Harry got home- Louis and Niall would have stomach aches but Louis didn’t mind much, Harry would rub his tummy for him. Niall also showed him music. He had heard some before from Harry, but these were better. Fun and loud and exciting. Niall would dance crazily around the room, and Louis couldn’t help but join in.

Niall may have been nice and fun, but Harry was still his favorite. Louis really liked him, he was nice and big and warm and he was teaching him how to read and write and he just made Louis feel safe.

“This is how you spell your name. See? Louis. What are these letters sweetie?” Harry asked, rubbing Louis knee under the table while he wrote it out. They were sitting at the kitchen table, papers with random, easy words written on them, and the alphabet written out. Niall was sitting across the table, doing homework. Louis tilted his head, reaching forward and pointing to each letter.

“L-O-U-I…C?” He asked slowly. Harry chuckled, shaking his head.

“L-O-U-I-S,” Harry corrected.  “See, you can remember because the s is silent, and what do we say if we want someone to be silent?”

“Shut the fuc-” Niall started, cut off by Harry’s glare.

“Shh?”

“Very good!” Harry praised. “And you say shh with an ‘s’ sound, do you get it?”

“I think so…”

“Okay, now can you try again?”

“L-O-U-I-S?” Louis asked softly, blushing when Harry praised him and kissed his head. He felt Harry start to scratch behind his ears and let out a little purr, pushing his head back into his hand.

“That’s very good, you’re learning so quickly,” Harry cooed. “I’ll go get you some lunch now, I think that’s enough for today,” He said, standing and walking to the fridge.

“Make me something two Haz, I’m starving!” Niall said. Harry glanced over his shoulder, grinning.

“Make something yourself, twat,” Harry teased, although he pulled out enough things to make food for the three of them.

Their relationship confused Louis. They would fight and called each other names- he didn’t get that it was playful- yet they would still do nice things for each other and act like friends. Was that how friends were supposed to act? How would he know? Louis had never had any friends.

“Hazza?” Louis spoke up, seeing Harry brighten at the name.

“Yes, kitten?”

“Can you be my friend?”

Harry turned around, furrowing his eyebrows. Didn’t Louis know they were already friends? Had Harry not been nice enough? “What are you talking about? I’m already your friend.”

“Me too!” Niall chimed in. Louis smiled widely. He had friends! This was wonderful! He let out a happy little mew and his talk started flicking around, his ears twitching around. Harry and Niall both chuckled, knowing those were signs of Louis feeling either curious, or playful.

Harry was quite proud that he had gotten Louis to be like this. When Louis first arrived, he was a shy, hesitant little thing. While there was still quite a bit of that in him, he had become cuddly and playful and curious as well.

“Can we play, Hazza? Cn we play, NiNi? Friends play, right? Let’s play!” Louis giggled, his tail flicking around and catching Niall’s wrist, curling around it. Niall grinned, reaching over and tickling Louis all over his body. Louis squealed out, his laughter ringing like bells through the kitchen. “Hazza! Hazza help me please!” He shirked.

Harry grinned, going over and picking up Louis, pulling him away from Niall. “I’ll save you from the mean Leprechaun!” He said. Louis clung to him, giggling and sticking his tongue out at Niall. “Kitten, that’s not very nice, is it?” Harry grinned, tapping Louis’ cute little kitten tongue. Harry gasped in mock offense, moving his hands down to Louis’ sides and tickling him. Louis squealed loudly, jumping down from Harry’s arms and running off. He hid in the living room, worming his way under the coffee table and hiding there, his tail peeking out and flicking around.

Harry watched fondly, a loving smile on his face and a soft chuckle leaving his lips. He only went back to making lunch. Niall decided to go ‘searching’ for Louis, pretending he couldn’t find him. Little giggles filled the room, showing how happy it made him thinking that Niall couldn’t find him, thinking that he was the best hider in the world. After about ten minutes, Niall ‘gave up’ with a little huff, sitting down on the coffee table.

“Oh well, H, it looks like he’s too goof of a hider. I can’t find him anywhere!” Niall cried.

Harry gave a chuckle. “Have you checked behind the curtains?”

“Yes!”

“Under the cushions?”

“All of them!”

Louis giggled in pure glee, his ears twitching more and his eyes sparkling.

“Behind the couch?”

“Five times!”

“Under the table?” Harry smirked, his eyes locking on the fluffy tail that was flicking around and hitting the floor. Niall smirked back at him, chuckling softly. A loud gasp left his lips, sounding like Harry just came up with the smartest idea in the world.

“I never thought about that!” Niall said, leaning over and peaking under the table. Louis squeaked, scrambling back and laughing loudly. Suddenly, Niall jumped off the table and pushed it back until it was against the wall, the other opening where Niall was crouched down, so Louis couldn’t escape. “I have you now,” Niall laughed, grabbing him by the waist and dragging him out. Almost immediately, Niall was on top of Harry, tickling the small boy like there was no tomorrow.  They were both laughing loudly, Louis kicking around and pushing at Niall’s chest. “Surrender to me, little boy!” Niall shouted. Louis laughed loudly, shaking his head and squealing.

Harry watched fondly from the kitchen, so happy that his best mate and his baby kitten  liked each other and got along. “Lunch is ready!” He called after a moment. The two that had been play fighting before got up and ran over, racing to see who could get there first. It made Harry really think who the childish one really was.

After they both settled in their seats, Louis saw how Niall was sitting straight, his hands clasped together and on the table, acting like he had manners. Louis giggled, doing the same and looking innocently up at Harry.

Yeah. He liked Niall.

 

_Flowers are pretty._ Louis decided. Harry had finally taken Louis outside after three weeks, taking him to the park. The [collar](https://img1.etsystatic.com/044/0/7732185/il_340x270.637375799_4ob8.jpg) around his neck was much nicer than the normal one he wore, not sharp and horrible like the old one. Harry had gotten him a soft, comfortable one. It was soft, made of soft blue satin and pretty lace. There was a bell with a little bow on it in the middle.

 

  _"Here you are kitten," Harry murmured, Louis smiling and looking up. He purred when Harry tied a collar around his neck, sighing happily at how soft it was. "Do you like it?" Harry asked, smiling widely. Louis nodded his head, mewling curiously when he heard the bell. He started batting at it, falling back and squirming around, mewling playfully and happily. It sounded so pretty, Louis loved it._

 

Louis didn’t mind wearing it at all. Harry had allowed Louis to play in the pretty flowers, enjoy then unlike when he had been with his owner. He wasn’t just being tugged along; there was no leash on him at all!

“That’s a daisy,” Harry spoke up, picking one of the flowers and tucking it behind Louis’ ear. “It’s pretty, innit?” He cooed. Louis nodded, smiling up at Harry.

“Thanks for letting me play in them, Harry…” Louis’ said sweetly, picking another flower and copying Harry, placing it behind the man’s ear. Harry gave a soft chuckle, shaking his head.

“You’re welcome, baby. But keep the flowers for the pretty one, m’kay?” He hummed, making the little hybrid blush, laying down and putting his head in Harry’s lap.

They talked while they lay in the field; flowers were picked and laid on Louis’ chest, Harry working with them in his hands. Soon the single flowers had created a beautiful crown and Harry placed it on Louis’ head, careful for his ears.

“Beautiful,” Harry whispered, stroking the side of Louis’ face. Louis gave a shy giggle, his hand going up to hold against Harry’s. It was such a nice day, lying in the flowers and talking to Harry, never having to worry about when the next hit was coming, what he had to make sure was clean. It was so simple… but this was still the happiest he had been in his life.

“Thank you,” He whispered back to Harry. Not only for calling him beautiful or making him a flower crown, but for helping Louis. For making him feel safe and giving him happiness. Harry seemed to notice this, his eyes brightened and the smile on his face became fond, his thumb stroking Louis’ cheek.

“You’re welcome, my little kitten,” Harry cooed. Louis smiled, reaching up to hold on to Harry’s shoulders.

“I like it when you call me that,” Louis hummed. Harry grinned and picked the tiny hybrids head up, laying him down on the flowers and moving so he was kneeling next to Louis, digging his fingers into his sides and tickling him gently.

“Kitten kitten kitten kitten!” Harry cooed. Louis squealed with delight, squirming around and trying to wriggle away, only for Harry to hold him tighter.  “Shh! Don’t struggle!” He laughed.

“No more!” Louis squealed. The laughter coming from both of them only got louder and Louis was enjoying himself now more than he ever had.

“No more? No more?” Harry asked, throwing his head back and giving an evil laugh, making Louis squeal and giggle, jumping up to run around the park.

“NO!” He squealed. He ran far, giggling with Harry chasing after him. It wasn’t very long before he crashed into someone, falling back on his bum and squeaking quietly, looking up with wide eyes. “S-Sorry,” He squeaked, so scared that he was going to get hit or something. The boy he crashed into raised an eyebrow, holding a hand out for Louis to take.

“Don’t worry about it.” He spoke up. Louis stared at his hand, too scared to take it. Harry got over soon though, picking Louis up and kissing his forehead. “Hey, are you alright, love?” He asked, Louis nodding a tiny bit. Harry let out a sigh of relief, holding Louis close and kissing his forehead. He looked up at the boy, smiling a bit and holding his hand out.

“Hi, I’m Harry, This is Louis. Sorry, we were just playing around a bit,” He said. The boy just stared at him.

“You actually treat him like a person?” The boy asked, crinkling his nose up.

“What? Of course…” Harry said slowly, holding his hybrid defensively to him. No one was going to harm his beautiful little kitten.

“Well that’s strange.” The guy said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“Why? Do you have a problem with it?”

“Most people would harm them. Hybrids are nothing after all.” He said, Harry’s eyes narrowing.

“Excuse me?” He growled, pushing Louis gently behind him. He was ready to jump on this guy and beat him to the ground. Louis didn’t need to hear that stuff. He was out of that life, he was happy now. No one could help what they were born as and it wasn’t fair to treat a hybrid like shit.

“That’s what everyone says, right?  Why don’t you believe it?” The guy asked, smirking a bit.

“Why do you?” Harry snapped back.

“I don’t.” The guy said, pushing his hair back to show two black wolf ears sticking up from his head. “Hi. I’m Zayn.”

 

“Ten years?”

“Yeah.”

“How did you manage?” Harry asked lowly. They were back at his flat, sitting at the table. Louis was coloring, settled in Harry’s lap and listening to their conversation. He liked Zayn. Zayn was mysterious and funny, and he knew what it was like to be like Louis. Once they had found out he was hiding the fact that he was a hybrid, they invited him over, having a little conversation over tea.

“I acted as normal as I could. My mum took me in, and she hid me,” Zayn said. He has apparently been twelve when he ran away from his owner, ran into this woman who had three little girls, raised him like her own. Louis liked hearing about it.

“Do you think we could hide Louis?” Harry asked softly, stroking Louis’ hair and making the little hybrid purr steadily.

“It wouldn’t be impossible. I don’t think we need to though. No one would question him being yours,” Zayn shrugged. Louis purred louder at the mention of him being Harry’s, curling into him and nuzzling slowly into his neck. He was feeling really affectionate today, still happy from being at the park and meeting a nice hybrid like him. “I can tell he’s getting attached to you. Be careful. He might fall in love,” Zayn said. Harry may seem good to Louis, but almost all humans thought hybrids being with humans in that way were disgusting. He knew Harry probably would too.

“That wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world,” Harry said, more to himself than anything. Zayn still heard though. Zayn still saw the way Harry looked at Louis and Louis looked back.

Maybe all humans weren’t bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we meet Zayn! Yay, he really is a badass.


	4. Chapter 4

A month after Louis had gotten to Harry’s, the man announced that 'Liam' was coming back to London for the year, and he would be going to their University again. Niall seemed excited, but Louis was confused. Zayn was watching TV, not seeming to have a care in the world. He had been hanging around for a while, and no one minded. He was nice enough, and Louis really liked not being the only hybrid around.

“What’s a Liam?” Louis asked. He was curled up in the arm chair with Harry, holding one of the man’s school books. No one had the heart to tell him he was holding it upside down. It was precious after all. Besides, if they did mention it, Louis would only get mad and refuse to believe them.

Harry chuckled, kissing Louis’ head. “He’s mine and Niall’s friend. We all grew up together and came to London together, but Liam took a gap year to stay with his family in America,” He said. Louis nodded, not even bothering to ask what a gap year or an America was. It would only lead to one of Harry’s hour long monologues, which Louis found interesting sometimes, but hey- he was reading.

“We haven’t seen him in forever! When did he say he was coming?” Niall asked, grinning. Liam and him had always been really close, Harry had actually been confused why Liam texted him and not Niall.

“He told me he’s getting off the plane and he’d be here in an hour,” Harry chirped.

“When was that?”

“An hour ago.”

Louis looked up to see Niall giving Harry an ‘are you serious’ face, making him giggle and shake his head. “That means he’s coming now,” He told Niall, grinning because wow- he was so smear. Niall only rolled his eyes fondly, and Zayn got up.

“Well, I’m out. I’m not very good around new people and I don’t want to make this Liam guy upset,” Zayn said, moving the book in Louis’ hands so it was the right way.

“Hey!” Louis shouted, Zayn chuckling and moving to the door. “It wasn’t upside down!” He called after Zayn, a pout clear on his face.

“Whatever you say, kid,” Zayn smirked, pulling on his jacket and leaving.

“Bye, Zayn!” Harry and Niall called.

“It wasn’t upside down,” Louis huffed.

“No it wasn’t,” Harry cooed, kissing Louis’ head and turning the book back to the way Louis had it before. He was so adorable, Harry loved the concentrated look Louis got on his face when he read, so of course he would encourage this little phase.

“I’m smart.”

“Yes you _are_.”

Louis gave a final nod, looking back down to his book and leaning back into Harry, purring loudly at the attention he was getting. Harry was nuzzling against him and meowing, acting just like Louis did when he was being all soft and affectionate. Louis asked him why he was doing it once, and Harry claimed he was communicating.

“You two are so weird,” Niall mumbled.

“You’re weird,” Harry snapped back.

“I’m not meowing!”

“I’m not a leprechaun!”

“Your mum is a leprechaun!”

“You take that back!”

“Make me!”

“Hey!” Louis cut in, huffing quietly. How dare they cut into his learning time? God, why couldn’t they respect that he was obviously trying to learn about squiggles. He couldn’t learn if he was too busy hearing them talking about things Louis didn’t understand. “I’m reading.”

 

Zayn shoved his hands into his pockets to protect him from the cold, walking down the stairs. That was the one thing he didn’t like about Harry and Niall’s apartments. The damn things didn’t have an elevator. What kind of building didn’t have an elevator?

Halfway down, Zayn bumped into a guy who had a big box in his arms, the box falling but not the boy.

“Sorry!” The boy squeaked, rushing down to pick up the box. He looked worried, so Zayn walked back down with him and helped him pick up the box, and put the things in it.

“A cowboy hat, a really long rope, and key chains from all over America,” Zayn spoke as he put some of the things in, raising an eyebrow. The boy blushed and Zayn had to fight from cooing at it.

“I’m coming to see my friends, when I left they told me to bring them back souvenirs,” The boy explained quickly, picking up a picture that had fallen on the floor. Zayn glanced at it and saw Niall and Harry. Ah, so this was Liam. That explained the American hint to his accent.

“So you brought back a whole box of them?” Zayn asked, smirking a bit.

“Uh- yeah. My cousins have an RV so they drove us all over the country and I figured I would get them things from everywhere I went,” Liam said, picking up a Disneyland jumper and a pair of Mickey Mouse ears. “My friend told me if I didn’t get him mickey ears he would kill me.” He said softly, Zayn grinning and nodding.

“Cool,” He said, nodding. It was kind of amusing, watching Liam gather up all the things and pack them in the box again.

“I have to go now. My friends are expecting me,” Liam said, holding up the box again.

“Alright, have fun then,” Zayn said, nodding to him before he walked down the rest of the stairs and left. Liam was kind of cute, actually. He was kind of curious how he would act around Louis. Some nice people turned into absolute devils around hybrids.

 

Louis was still reading when the door opened and he heard Harry and Niall call out ‘Liam!’ He looked up from his book and squeaked a bit, tucking himself into Harry’s side and trying to hide from this new person. “It’s okay, baby, it’s okay,” Harry said gently, kissing his head and standing up to lead him over to Liam. The man had a huge box in his arms and he looked a bit surprised to see Louis, but Harry took care of him. “Liam, this is Louis. He’s a hybrid I rescued and he’s been living here for a month,” He told Liam, smiling.

“Hey, Louis,” Liam said kindly, setting down the box. “I’m sorry I don’t have any presents for you, If I’d known you were gonna be here I would have gotten you some,” He said, looking through the box. Louis watched him with wide eyes, moving a bit closer to Harry.

“Hi, Sir,” Louis mumbled, because he still was nervous around new people and he called them all sir. Liam gave Harry a confused look and Harry sighed, kissing his forehead.

“You can call him Liam, honey,” He murmured to Louis, rubbing his side. Louis nodded meekly and tucked his head in Harry’s neck, nuzzling it slowly.

Liam smiled at the two, tilting his head. He had always liked hybrids, they were cute to him. His parents had tried their best to teach him to hate them, but that was the one thing Liam wouldn’t listen to. Why would he hate a person just because of what they were born at. “I’m really sorry I didn’t get you anything, I’m sure Niall and Harry would share with you. Do you like chocolate?  I got some from this factory in San Francisco,” Liam rushed out, Louis watching him with wide eyes. Why was he trying so hard to make Louis feel happy?

“Are you my friend?” Louis asked curiously, titling his head. Harry and Niall were very nice to him. They were his friends. If the mean people weren’t his friends, and the nice people were his friends, then that must mean Liam was his friend. Harry and Niall were both smiling when Louis asked that, finding it sweet that this boy was so friendly and curious about people. Liam seemed confused, though.

“Do you want me to be your friend?” He questioned.

Louis smiled shyly and nodded. “I like friends…” Friends were nice, and he had Harry, Niall, and Zayn. Having lots of friends seemed to be like a good thing to Louis.

“Well then… sure, I’m your friend,” Liam nodded. Louis’ ears perked up and he mewled happily, smiling at the other boy. Good, he had another friend.

“So how was America, Liam?” Harry asked, sitting down on the couch and letting Liam give him and Niall their souvenirs, sharing them with Louis as well. Louis listened to the new man ramble about his adventured, just letting his mind wander.

It had only been a month, and he was just so much happier than he had been before. Everything was going so good now. He wasn’t a slave anymore, Harry let him sleep in his bed, and he was learning how to read. So much had changed in so little time.

And Harry… Harry was so comforting to him. Louis had his own gentle giant and he loved it. To him, everything about Harry was perfect. There wasn’t one flaw Louis could see, in his appetence or personality. Sure, he had quirks, but most of those made Louis feel… Well, at home. Harry wouldn’t be Harry without them.

Louis didn’t know what the fuzzy feeling in his stomach was every time Harry did something sweet or anything at all really. He couldn’t explain it, the way his tummy fluttered and his heart skipped a beat, and he wanted to smile forever. There was something about the way Harry told his jokes and then laughed at them that made Louis fond for the human. The way Harry lit up when Louis laughed at his jokes, even though he was usually laughing at Harry, not the jokes, made him feel wanted. It was like… Harry wanted to see Louis being fond of him, and Louis had no problem with it.

“Isn’t that right, Kitten?”

Louis’ head snapped up and he tilted his head, staring up at Harry. All eyes in the room were on him, making him blush deeply. Where they talking about it? He guessed that he had zoned out thinking of Harry. He’d been doing that quite a bit lately. “Huh?” He asked, Harry smiling and stroking Louis’ ears slowly.

“I told Liam that I’ve been teaching you to read,” Harry explained, Louis purring and perking up. Yeah, he was learning. He was smart, and he was learning fast. Although really, he was reading scribbles most of the time, and when he was asked to read out loud, he made up a story.

“Yeah!” Louis chirped, smiling widely. “Harry’s really smart and he’s teaching me letters! And words! And how to read! It’s like listening, but with our eyes,” He told Liam, nodding like he knew exactly what he was talking about. Books were his new favorite thing, behind Harry. Harry was his absolute favorite thing. “Do you want me to read to you, Liam? I’m really good at reading to people!” Without another word, Louis jumped up and ran over to where Harry’s history text book was, before going back and curling up in Harry’s lap. When the book was opened and he held it upside down, though, Liam opened his mouth to say something, cut off by a small chuckle and a shake of his head from Harry.

“Lou and Haz!” He said happily, making Harry grin. This was his favorite story that Louis told. “Once upon a time, there were two boys, Lou and Haz. Lou was scared, so he went to Haz because Haz could save him. And he did. And Haz was very nice to Lou, and took care of him, and told him that he would take care of him. Then he taught him that not all people are bad. And now Lou and Haz are very happy. Lou isn’t scared of getting hurt anymore, because he knows that Haz is nice and Haz would never hurt him.” He said, smiling up at Harry. Harry cooed, kissing his forehead. “And sometimes Haz acts like a kitty. And Lou really likes it because it makes him happy. Haz makes Lou happy all the time, and he gives him this fluttery feeling in his tummy.”

“Oh baby, do you really get a fluttery feeling in your tummy?” Harry asked, grinning widely. He was giving Louis butterflies? Did Louis like him? Harry couldn’t explain the amount of want he had for Louis. But he refused to really bring that out because he didn’t think Louis wanted him. But maybe he really did? Harry knew how much that was frowned on but he really didn’t care. He was going to love who he loved. No one was going to tell him how to live.

“No, Lou does,” Louis said shyly, giggling and shyly burrowing his face in Harry’s neck. He wasn’t supposed to let Harry know that. He was so scared Harry was going to get mad…

“Okay, love…” Harry mumbled, smiling a bit and kissing Louis’ head.

“You’re a good story teller,” Liam told Louis, smiling at him. He really just wanted to encourage Louis, he found it cute the way he told it about him and Harry.

“I wasn’t telling a story, silly, I was reading,” Louis said, giggling a bit and looking up at him.

“Well then, you’re a really good reader,” Liam nodded. Louis grinned widely. He had another accepting friend. That was nice… now he had another person to trust. After a lifetime of not being able to trust anyone, being on his toes and always anticipating the next hit, it was just so nice to be able to relax. Worries about being harmed melted away every time someone else showed him kindness.

With Zayn, Liam and Niall as his friends, he never had to worry about loneliness. He knew that he had friends to keep him company and show him kindness. He knew he had people to be nice to and to be sweet with.

With Harry… he knew he never had to worry about being hurt. He knew his special friend would keep him safe. His safe spot was Harry, because Harry would never, ever hurt him. He finally had special people in his life to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
